


Be True to Yourself

by defensorangeli



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defensorangeli/pseuds/defensorangeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Rivera decides to go out one night, but little does she know that that decision will change the rest of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Club Night

“Hey where is my stuff” I asked my best friend who I was spending the night with.

“In the room you're sleeping in” he replied from his bed.

“It’s not here” I replied.

“Well duh you're not staying here” he replied.

“Are we really going to start this again” I said.

“I’m not starting anything. Now if you would excuse me I’m going to sleep” he said laying down. I shot him a glare before going into his sister’s room where I found my duffle bag. I knew I wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight especially since I was pissed off. I changed into my black jeans and a t-shirt that had a deep v-cut and was ripped in the back with lace underneath. On the front it had two revolvers and a skull with a little black glitter. I had this shirt pack for times that we went out. I also put on my earrings. In one ear, I had a silver ear cuff that was connected with black and silver chains to a diamond which then had two silver and one black spike dangling from it. In the other ear, I had an earring that looking similar but instead of the dangling spikes it had an angel wing. My hair was tied up into a French fishtail courtesy of my friend in the next room who would probably kill me for what I was planning to do. As long as I got back by the time he woke up I would be fine. I put on my red and black sneakers. I reapplied deodorant and perfume before grabbing my cell phone, headphones, keys (minus the car key), and wallet. I couldn’t go to any place local in case someone recognized me so I decided to take the train into the City. After all the City, was a great place to be anonymous and that is just what I want. Luckily when I got to the the train station the next train would be arrive in 10 minutes which gave me just enough time to by a two way ticket and find the platform. As soon as I was on the train, I plugged in my head phones and decided to listen to some music. The train was pretty empty since it was a little past 10 at night and it was a Tuesday. Aftermath by Adam Lambert came on after a few songs and I decided to quietly sing it to myself.

Have you lost your way?

Livin' in the shadow of the messes that you made,

And so it goes,

Everything inside your circle starts to overflow.

 

Take a step before you leap,

Into the colors that you seek,

You'll get back what you give away,

So don't look back on yesterday!

 

Wanna scream out,

No more hiding,

Don't be afraid of what's inside!

Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright,

In the Aftermath!

 

Anytime anybody pulls you down,

Anytime anybody says you're not allowed,

Just remember you are not alone,

In the Aftermath!

 

You feel the weight,

Of lies and contradictions that you live with every day,

It's not too late,

Think of what could be if you rewrite the role you play.

 

Take a step before you leap,

Into the colors that you seek,

You give back what you give away,

So don't look back on yesterday!

 

Wanna scream out,

No more hiding,

Don't be afraid of what's inside!

Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright,

In the Aftermath!

 

Anytime anybody pulls you down,

Anytime anybody says you're not allowed,

Just remember you are not alone,

In the Aftermath!

In the Aftermath!

 

Before you break you have to shed your armour!

Take a trip and fall into the glitter!

Tell a stranger that they're beautiful!

So all you feel is love, love!

All you feel is love, love!

 

Wanna scream out,

No more hiding,

Don't be afraid of what's inside.

Wanna tell ya, you'll be alright,

In the Aftermath!

 

Wanna scream out,

No more hiding,

Don't be afraid of what's inside!

Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright,

In the Aftermath!

 

Anytime anybody pulls you down,

Anytime anybody says you're not allowed,

Just remember you are not alone,

In the Aftermath!

In the Aftermath!

(Gonna tell ya you'll be alright!)

In the Aftermath!

In the Aftermath!

(Just remember you are not alone!)

In the Aftermath!

I loved this song. Everytime I listen to it I want to be strong enough to always be myself. My true self is this. Dark colors, piercings, and tattoos. Not giving a fuck about what people say and being able to be myself, but sadly I can’t. I care too much about what people think since I don’t have the self confidence not to. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. Tonight I was going to be myself. If only for tonight, I was going to be happy. I got off the train in the City and started to look for a club that peaked my interest. It was actually quite chilly out especially since it was mid October. Finally, I found a club that looked interesting. It was basically a hole in the wall club and the music that was coming from it almost had a darker vibe than the other clubs I had passed. I decided to check it out. The bouncer outside didn't bother asking me for id he just patted me down to make sure I wasn't armed. I enter the club and realised that it was actually quite perfect. I was probably the only one there without some sort of makeup on but everyone was dressed in darker colours with spikes and tattoos and piercings. This was the scene I wanted to be in. I decided to look around a bit. I was by the bar when a guy approached me. He was sort of attractive. He offered to buy me a drink which I agreed to. We talked for a bit before he moved on to someone else. The same thing happened with another guy. By now I had drank enough to be relaxed especially since the drinks here are quite strong. I decided it was a good idea to hit the dance floor even though I wasn’t good at dancing without choreography. This was actually the first time I had been in club. At first it was awkward having people so close to me and bumping into me, but soon I got use to it. I was on the edge of the dance floor. There were a few guys and even girls that decided to dance with me but no one really caught my eyes. Well I wasn’t exactly looking for a one night stand, but hey if a good looking guy or even girl offered I wasn't going to say no. Another guy approached me. He was different from the others. He was only a little taller than me. If I had to guess, I would say probably 5’8 or 5’9. He was lean and had blonde hair. The left side of his head was shaved. His side bangs reached almost to his chin. He was wearing dark eyeshadow and eyeliner. He also had multiple ear piercings. He leaned in close to me to the point that our bodies were touching almost every way possible.

“So do you want to head somewhere more private” he said directly in my ear.

“Sure” I replied into his ear. He pulled away from me slightly and took my hand leading me towards the exit of the club. A guy who was leaning against the bar surrounded by both girls and guys excused himself and followed us. I pressed myself up against the guy who was holding my hand so that I could talk to him. “There’s a guy following us” I told him. He took a quick look behind me and then sent me a smirk.

“It’s alright” he said. Why do I have a feeling that I just got myself into more than I originally thought. Though at the moment I could careless. I guess it was a risky just going home with a random guy, but for some reason I wasn’t worried. The annoying paranoid part of my brain was completely quiet. I don’t know if the alcohol had shut it up or what. I wasn’t going to dwell on that now. The guy led me to a black SUV that was parked right in front of the club. He let me get in first and then followed me in. The other guy who was following us also got into the back seat of the SUV. Now I’m officially confused. In the dim light, I tried to figure out just who this other guy was. For some reason the guy I had met looked familiar, but I couldn’t place where I had seen him before. 

“So what’s you're name” the guy who followed us asked. Damn I need to actually figure out his name cause I’m sorta making him sound like a stalker. Now do I give them my really name. Well I guess there isn’t much harm as long as I don’t give my last name.

“Jessica” I replied “yours?”

“Adam” he replied.

“Tommy” the other guy replied. Why are those names so familiar? We pulled up around the back of a very expensive looking hotel. Adam got out followed by Tommy. I followed the two guys. We entered through an employee entrance and then grabbed an elevator. I didn’t even pay attention to what floor we went up to. Now in the light, I could properly see both of them. Tommy didn’t look much different than he had in the club though I could probably only see him so well there because we were so close. On the other hand, this was the first time that I was getting a good view of Adam. He had dark hair and some facial hair. He was taller than Tommy. Almost as if he could feel me staring at him he turned his head to look at me, and I was met with some of the most beautiful eyes I had seen. He was wearing some eye liner which just made his eyes pop more. There was still that nagging feeling in the back of my mind that said that I knew both of them. I decided to ignore it. I wasn’t going to back out now. We entered one of the hotel rooms. I could feel my nerves start to act up once Tommy closed the door behind me. Now I was clueless. At the club it seemed so easy, but now with these two stunning men in front of me I was lost. Luckily, I didn’t have to make the first move. Tommy did. He kissed me. It wasn’t one of those sweet kisses that you read about in romance novels. It was a kiss full of lust and want. Somehow I ended up on the bed with him on top of me still kissing with the same passion. There was also a lot of tongue involved, not that i’m complaining or anything. I was still loving every minute of it. He slightly pulled away from me to take a breath and I did the same. I felt an arm snake in between our bodies. He was bracing himself with both his arms so what. I felt someone sit down on the bed. Oh yeah forgot about him. Tommy pushed himself up more and Adam leaned down and kissed him. Somehow Tommy managed to move from hovering over me to straddling Adam. They were still kissing well more like making out next to me. That’s hot. Adam broke the kiss and sent me a smirk. Oops must’ve said that out loud. Eh, whatever. What do I do now? I decided not to think about it and just act. I took off my sneakers and sat on my heels. I kissed Tommy like we were kissing before except this time he was still straddling Adam. I wonder if I was allowed to kiss Adam as well. I would wait for him to make the first move just in case. We broke away for air. I managed to take a breath before a hand gently but forcefully at the same time turn my face and a different set of lips connected with mine. What started off as a gentle press of lips against lips ended up becoming a fight for dominance between us. I felt hands start exploring under my shirt and pulled away to take it off before going back to the kiss. My mind shut off after that. Most if the time I didn’t know whose hands were on me or who was kissing who. It was just a haze of lust and pleasure. At some point we all managed to lose our clothes. It wasn’t until I was coming down from the most intense orgasm of my life that my mind started to clear. I got up from the bed and went to put on my clothes to leave.  
“You don’t have to leave. You can stay” Tommy said from where he was lying in the middle of the bed. I was shocked. This was the first time someone actually asked me to stay. I dropped my pants, but first grabbed my cell phone. I turned off the light for the room and placed my phone on the nightstand in between the two queen size beds in the room. I then laid down on my side on the bed. I felt Tommy roll over to his side and wrap an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. I rested my right hand over his and he intertwined our hands. I soon fell asleep.


	2. Morning After

The noise of a phone vibrating on wood woke me up from my deep sleep. I reached for the phone with my left hand since there was still a weight on my right hand. I answered the phone.

“Hello” I answered my voice rough since I had just woken up.

“Jessica where the hell are you?” A guy yelled through the phone.

“Jaden” I asked when my brain finally connect the voice to a person.

“No it’s the wall” he said sarcastically “now answer my question.”

“Somewhere” I replied.

“Are you still taking us to school or do we have to find money for the train” he asked. I checked the time and saw that it was 7:00 am.

“My car key is on Jasmine’s desk. You guys can take my car” I replied.

“You are coming to school today right” he said.

“Yeah I’ll be there” I said.

“You are explaining then where the hell you went though I have a good idea judging by which shirt is missing” he said.

“Well talk about it later” I said

“Fine you better be on time” he said.

“I will” I said. I hung up the call and sighed.

“That wasn’t your boyfriend right” a masculine voice said from behind me. I looked down at my hand and realized that it was intertwined with someone else's. I let go of the hand and the arm that was around my waist moved so that I could turn over.

“No” I answered “I’m single.” Laying next to me was a blond hair guy and I could tell there was someone with black hair behind him.

“That’s good” he said. HIs voice was also rough from sleep. I was confused until the memories from last night hit me. Shit, I slept with two guys well technically I slept with one guy who slept with another guy at the same time. That was actually hot. I made out with two guys though. “You're not going to freak out now right” the blond next to me asked. I know remembered he said his name was Tommy. Wait that’s were his name is familiar from. I think I just slept with Tommy Joe Ratliff.

“What’s going on? Why are you two up so early?” another voice said as the black hair guy unwrapped himself from Tommy.

“Nothing. Jessica got a call and I think she is finally realizing who we are” Tommy replied “and possibly freaking out.”

“Not freaking out” I said “even though I think I probably should be.”

“Ok now that’s over time to go back to sleep” Adam said. Wait if the blond is Tommy then can Adam be Adam Lambert, would explain why the kiss looked familiar. I just practically slept with a famous singer. Tommy grabbed my phone and checked the time.

“No, you have to get up. Remember you have an interview today and your handlers would kill me if you’re late because we went out last night” Tommy said.

“Almost forgot about that” he said.

“I have to get to school anyway” I said getting up.

“School?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, I’m in university” I replied. “Can I use the shower?”

“Go right ahead” he said. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water to relax my sore muscles. Jaden is going to have a blast making fun of me for that. Images of last night started playing through my head but I pushed them away. Now was not the time to think of that. I washed my body. My hair was fine since it was still in the braid from yesterday and wasn’t greasy so there was no reason to wash it. Also the guys probably wanted to shower too before heading to the interview. I got out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy hotel towel before letting go of my hair which was slightly wet. I spotted some mouthwash that the hotel provided so I rinsed my mouth with that before stepping back into the bedroom. Tommy and Adam were both sitting up on the bed still half covered by the sheets. Tommy went to shower next. I checked my phone and saw that I had a text from Jasmine asking if they should take my duffle bag. I texted back ‘yes and make sure you're brother grabs my backpack from his room’. I then started to gather my clothes while waiting for her to text back. 

“You're taking this really well” Adam said. I turned around since I had forgotten he was in the room.

“I guess you're use to girls freaking out and stuff” I replied.

“No never did this before either cause I thought that the girl would freak out” he replied.

“Oh” I replied “what changed?”

“Not sure for some reason Tommy thought you wouldn’t” he said. Tommy was the one who asked me in the club last night and then initiated everything last night, but after I stopped being shy he basically let me and Adam have control. 

"I wonder why" I replied. Checking my phone since it had vibrated. Jasmine had replied ok. 

"I'm going to take a guess and say that it probably has something to do with you being dominant" he said. 

"Yeah but he wouldn't have figured that out until after we got here" I replied thinking back to last night. I was really shy the whole way here and he had complete control of the first kiss. The kisses after that I sorta took over. 

"Not really there was a reason that those guys at the club didn't ask you to go home with them. You might not of realized it but through you showed your dominated nature when you danced with them" Tommy replied from the bathroom door. I gave him a confused look. "You really don't know what you were doing, did you" he asked. I shook my head no as he walked over to what I assumed his suitcase was. He dug through it before putting on some underwear and a pair of black skinny jeans. "From the moment you entered the club, you were different. You didn't have on any makeup but you still managed to look like you fit in perfectly" he explained.

"Only reason I wasn't wearing makeup is cause I'm not that good at applying it" I replied "I like the heavy eyeliner look but I can't figure out how to do it." 

"If you want I can do it for you today" he said. 

"Thank you" I said. I changed into my underwear, bra and jeans while Tommy finished getting dressed. I didn't really want to have to wear the shirt I was wearing last night to school just in case it caused an issues, but it was the only shirt I had. 

"Do you want a different shirt" Adam asked. I guess he must have noticed my hesitation. 

"Yeah I've never worn this one to school and even though they are really lenient with stuff I don't want to push the boundaries" I replied hoping that didn't make me seem stupid. 

"You can have one of my shirts" Tommy said looking through his suitcase again. "It'll definitely fire you better than any of Adam's." I laughed at that. One of Adam's shirts would probably look like a dress on me since I was so short compared to him. Tommy gave me a plain black long sleeve shirt with three buttons on the top. I unbuttoned the buttons and put the shirt on. It actually fit perfectly. 

"Thank you" I said. 

"No problem, it's just a shirt" he replied. 

"I don't only mean about the shirt" I said.

"Well you already thanked me for doing your makeup" he pointed out. 

"Yeah, I'm also thank you for last night" I said "for letting me stay."

"I wasn't going to let you go home alone at whatever time that was" he said. 

"If you really wanted to go home I would had one of the security guards take you" Adam said. He was awake for that. 

"It's just that no one has really let me stay afterwards" I replied "so it means a lot to me." I hope I wasn't sounding too sentimental. 

"Tommy, Adam" a voice yelled through the door. "Are you two awake? We have half an hour until we're leaving!" Tommy went to answer the door while Adam went to go shower leaving me alone. I checked my phone and saw that it was 7:30. I would have to leave soon since I still had to walk to the train station even though I had no idea where I was. I decided to look it up on google maps. 

"What are you doing" Tommy said sitting next to me on the bed we hadn't slept in. 

"Figuring out how to get to the train station" I replied. 

"Where is it? If it's on our way we can drop you off" he said. 

"Either 33rd street and Broadway or World Trade Center" I replied.

"33rd street is on our way so we'll just drop you off" he said. I smiled at him. 

"Thank you" I replied. He looked really different without the makeup. 

"No problem" he said. "So can I get a kiss?"

"I don't think we have enough time to start anything" I replied but gave him a kiss anyway. It was kind and sweet. The complete opposite of the kisses we shared last night. After we broke the kiss, he went and got his makeup bag and started to do my eyes. I stayed perfectly still so that it was easier for him. I know he did his own makeup.

"Done" he said after a little. I opened my eyes and checked myself out on my phone. 

"It perfect thank you" I replied giving him another quick kiss before I finished getting ready. "Can I borrow a hairbrush?" I asked. 

"Yeah here" he said giving me a brush. "If you're going to tie up your hair leave the bangs out" he suggested. He then went into the bathroom to do his own make up. I took his suggestion and tied my hair into a mid pony tail and left the bangs out and to the left. I then put on my earrings from last night which I had taken out since I was allergic to fake jewellery. I also put on my socks and left my sneakers for last. Adam soon came back into the room and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Tommy came back and quickly ran the brush through his hair which left it styled perfectly. Adam took his own comb and styled his hair a bit. After we were all done, we headed down to the lobby. I stayed closer to Tommy in case any of the paparazzi decided to take pictures. The lobby was full with various people.

"Ok your on time" the voice from this morning said. I looked and saw that it belonged to a male. 

"It's one of the handlers" Tommy whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Let's get some food." We walked over to a table with a bunch of different foods. I prepared myself a coffee. 

"Not much of a breakfast person" I answered Tommy's questioning look. 

"Ok time to go everyone" the handler said. We left through the front door this time. There wasn't many people in front of the hotel so we made it to the car easily. I sat all the way behind the driver while Tommy sat next to me and Adam sat next to him. The handler spoke to our driver before he got in the car. 

"I let them know that we are dropping you off on the way" Adam said. Tommy handed him a bagel he had grabbed from the table.

"Thank you" I said. The drive was pretty much silent except for the low music playing. Tommy seemed to be debating something while Adam ate his breakfast since he was probably going to be rushed to makeup and wardrobe as soon as he got to the studio. 

"Can I have your number" Tommy asked me when we were almost at the train station. 

"Of course" I replied. He handed me his phone and I programmed it in. I didn't have enough time to get his before I had to go, but I did decided to give him one more kiss before leaving the SUV and crossing the street to the train station. I walked to the turnstiles and swiped my card before grabbing the next train to the town were my university was located. I plugged in my headphones and just hit shuffle on my music. The first song to pop up was For Your Entertainment by none other than Adam Lambert. I gave my phone a really look but didn't change the song. For some reason, I had a nagging feeling that what happened last night wasn't going to be a one night stand. I guess you could just say I was being hopeful but either way I had definitely had probably the most amazing night of my life. It was so natural. Most people probably think sharing a partner isn't natural, but I didn't mind it at all. 

~Flashback~

I felt Tommy’s lips on mine and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist and started walking backwards until I hit the bed and fell back on it pulling him on top of me. He caught himself on his forearms. My hand snuck under his shirt and onto his lower back as we continued to kiss. He pulled away for air. Another arm wormed its way in between our bodies and the bed dipped besides me. I turned my head and saw that Adam was sitting there. I felt Tommy try to sit up more so I moved my hands off of him. Adam leaned down so that he could kiss him. Adam helped Tommy move from being over me to straddling his legs as they continued to kiss.

“That’s hot” I whispered unintentionally. Adam broke away from the kiss and sent me a smirk. I sat up and took off my shoes before sitting on my heels so that I was closer to their height and kissing Tommy just as passionately as before with him on Adam’s lap. We broke away from the kiss and I felt a hand grab my chin and gently but at the same time forcefully turn my head and Adam’s lips land on mine. At first, it was just a touch of lips on lips, but then he deepened the kiss. I decided to fight back to try and get control of the kiss. I felt hands start to explore under my shirt and pulled away from the kiss to take off my shirt and take a breath. I shifted my body sideways so that I could kiss better. I felt the warmth that was along my leg move and shifted my body so that I had taken Tommy’s spot. I pushed Adam back so that he was laying on the bed with me on top of him as we continued to fight for control of the kiss only pulling away when we both need air. The bed dipped next to me and I looked up to see that Tommy was there. I pushed my body up and kissed him while letting my hands roam under his shirt. I pulled away to let him take off his shirt and then kissed him again. I felt his hands sneak up my back and unbutton my bra which I took off. Kissing him was different. It was the same battle for control. It was almost like he just let me take control. We broke apart again. Adam kissed Tommy. He was the only one who was still wearing his shirt. I decided to fix that by unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing and taking it off him. It ended up somewhere on the floor. The light from the room shone on something and caught my attention. That’s when I realized that he had his nipples pierced. I smirk slightly as an idea popped into my head. I leaned over and ran my tongue over his nipple before gently pulling on the nipple ring. I felt his body arch closer to me and a low moan leave his lips. I pulled away and sent him a smirk which he met with a challenging look. His lips slammed into mine and he pushed me so that I was lying down on the bed. I kissed back with just as much force. I could tell by the hardness I felt on my leg and this power play wasn’t only turning me on. We both broke the kiss breathing heavily. He got off of me, but Tommy took his place right away. He started kissing down my neck and onto my chest. I couldn’t help the small moans I made. I let my hands explore his sides until I reached the waistband of his jeans. I moved my hands towards the front and unbuttoned them. I also unzipped them. He realized what I was trying to do and stopped kissing me to help me pull off his jeans and underwear. He then began to unbutton mine. I raised my hips so that I could take them off and placed them on the floor by the bed. I could feel his dick on my thigh as I connected our lips again. I felt the bed dip next to me and broke the kiss. I saw two squares on the bed. Condoms my brain decided to helpfully supply. I guess this really was going all the way. Tommy helped Adam get out of his pants as they kissed. When they broke away from the kiss, Tommy leaned over and grabbed one of the condoms. He put it on himself.

“Are you a virgin” he asked. His voice breathless from the kiss.

“No” I replied. “You don’t have to take it easy” I added as an afterthought. He nodded before going to kiss me again. I moved my hand up so that it tangled in his hair. I realized that he had both sides of his head shaved. We continued to kiss for a bit. I thrust my hips into him to tell him that I was ready. He entered me in one go after that. He was bigger than the other guys I had been with before. He started out slowly. I started to kiss down his neck like he had done before being careful not to leave a mark though I did gently run my teeth along certain spots. I pulled away after he let out a loud moan. I don’t think I caused that. I then realized that Adam was behind him. Even though I couldn’t see I had a pretty good idea about what was going on. I kissed Tommy as he sped up. I knew I wasn’t going to last long. I felt my orgasm rush through me as my eyesight became slightly unfocused. Tommy dropped his head to my shoulder and bit down as he came. From the loud moan I heard, I could assume that Adam did too. 

~end flashback~  
"Journal square everyone must exit the train" the announcement said breaking me out of my thoughts.


End file.
